


Sweet Times

by JarOfJam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Smooching, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfJam/pseuds/JarOfJam
Summary: Sherlock and Jim are having a sweet moment interrupted by Mycroft (kinda)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sweet Times

**Author's Note:**

> Person A and B: *staring into each others eyes*  
> Person C: *opens a soda can*  
> Person A: We're having a moment  
> Person C: I'm having a cola
> 
> Person A is Jim, person B is Sherlock and person C is Mycroft and the soda is actually the game Operation.
> 
> Also this might be shitty because I wrote it at like 4am but I really wanted to write it.

On a calm, Sunday morning, Jim and Sherlock lazed on the sofa in 221B, limbs tangled within each other and just enjoying each others comfort.

"Hm.. Sherlock? As much as I love to hold you, couldn't we do something more exciting?"

The taller man opened one eye and looked at Jim, humming softly, opening both eyes and both men look at each other,

"It's Sunday.. just rest. I doubt there'll be any cases today anyway, it's a regular pattern I've noticed."

Sherlock muttered quietly, blinking slowly as a smile ghosts his lips. Jim pouts before returning the slight smile, untangling himself a little so he's now just laying on top of the detective.

"Fine. We can just stare at each other, like 'normal' couples do."

He snickers and they both go silent, just looking into each others eyes. Sherlock notices that Jim's eyes aren't as dead compared to when they first met, they're softer and more loving. 

They stay like that for a while, holding each other and staring until- _buzz_ \- a loud buzz rings through the flat and both men turn their heads towards it, seeing Mycroft sat there, playing Operation. Jim speaks up first,

"..We're having a moment.. if you don't mind."

Mycroft looks up from the game, a bored look on his face as he places down the tweezers, sighing as he straightens his back,

"And I'm playing a game. You know I've been sat here for... 20 minutes now. Waiting for you two."

He checks his watch and stands up, narrowing his eyes at the pair, who have now sat up but are still close together,

"Well you can wait a little longer brother mine. I'm busy."

Sherlock scoffs and Jim looks at Mycroft with a smirk before turning to Sherlock again, leaning in for a kiss and swiftly maneuvering himself onto the taller mans lap, cupping his face as they kiss.

Mycroft lets out a disgusted sigh and turns away for a moment, giving them some privacy. Sherlock leans closer and kissed him back, pulling him closer by his waist.

It doesn't last for much longer but it's long enough to make Mycroft quite uncomfortable as he waits,

"Done yet?"

With that, Jim slowly pulls back, smiling at the man in front of him as they rest their foreheads against each other, sat in bliss for a few moments before it's interrupted again by Mycroft clearing his throat to get their attention.

"If you keep interrupting, I'm going to-"

"-Jim.. leave him.. I can deal with it and then we can go back to this."

Jim nods and slides off Sherlock's lap, the detective moves to stand in front of his brother,

"Mycroft I already know you have nothing important to tell me so why are you even here, if it's not to get in the way of my day off?"

"It's not. I'm just checking in on behalf of John and Mary. Everything seems... well. So I suppose I'll take my leave."

It wasn't exactly the truth but he didn't want to stick around much longer at the wrath of his brother's lover. Mycroft walks towards the door, Sherlock following after him to close the door after he leaves,

"Goodbye brother mine, I'll be in touch."

Sherlock hums and shoos him out, quickly closing the door and turning back to Jim,

"Come here Sherly, let's finish our cuddle."

The detective smiles and makes his way back over to Jim, draping himself over his lover before they continue to cuddle and love each other.


End file.
